Su vida o la mía
by TwoShamans
Summary: Pero tampoco…quiero perderle… ¡No puede morir, no él, tan joven, tan vivo, tan…!n fanfiction dedicado a Roy ¿shonenai? aunque lo parezca, creo que noXD. Una caída, dos burlas, un ataque...Y su vida en sus manos. Oneshot muy corto.


Se me ocurrió de repente, después de aficionarme a las historias Ed&Roy. Pero creo que no hice ningún shonen-ai, porque se puede querer sin tener que estar saliendo. Se quiere a la familia y los amigos, ¿no? Así que no hay romance, sino más bien amistad

Ya sabéis, FMA no me pertenece (ojalá, ojalá, ojalá).

Que lo disfrutéis, es corto y espero que os guste:

**Su vida o la mía**

Sonrió. No era por ninguna cosa agradable que le hubieran dicho, sino por lo que había visto. Y en vez de ayudarle, se echó a reír a mandíbula batiente. El otro, tirado en el suelo, maldijo por lo bajo y ayudándose de una columna que tenía al lado se puso en pie.

-¡Eso le pasó por no querer que Al viniese!-lo acusó ese pequeño rubio que reía, señalándolo. Roy deseó pulverizarlo al instante, quizás así no diría que se resbaló como un estúpido.

-No fui yo quien ordenó que no viniese, Full Metal.-gruñó, arqueando una ceja. El Coronel se apartó para no recibir la patada que Edward le iba a propinar.

-¡¡¿¿Estás diciendo que soy taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan enano que una cochinilla podría chafarme!

-Así es, eso fue lo que dije.-era terriblemente satisfactorio poder devolverle sus burlas.

-¡¡Arrgh, Coronel idio…!¡Hey, no me deje hablando solo!-gritó, avanzando el paso porque el moreno ya se encontraba un par de metros lejos. Cuando estuvo a su lado, volvió al caminar normal. Y, de repente, puso todos los músculos en tensión. Roy lo imitó.

-¿Qué pasa, Full Metal?

-¿No lo ha sentid…?-el chico no acabó la frase, notando algo frío, muy frío, rápido y más aún doloroso, traspasarle el brazo izquierdo. El brazo de carne y huesos que empezó a sangrar, obligándolo a caer al suelo oprimiéndose dicho lugar. Roy se giró sobre sí mismo lo más veloz que pudo, consiguiendo que la segunda bala no penetrase en su propio hombro. Se interpuso entre el joven y su enemigo. Pero aunque estaba acercándose a ellos, no lograba distinguir ni tan siquiera si el ente era hombre o mujer, blanco o negro, alto o bajo. Sólo veía una sombra difusa, sin cara, apuntándolos con una pistola. Extendió su brazo, utilizando la alquimia, sintiendo el calor desprenderse de él para, al salir de la punta de sus dedos, convertirse en llamarada y capturar a ese ser.

Pero cuando el humo se disipó, seguía intacto.

-Co…Coronel…-escuchó que susurraba una voz tras él, obligándolo a distraerse una milésima de segundo. Suficiente para desencajar su cara cuando vio que algo, idéntico a ese que tenía delante, agarraba del cuello a Edward y lo elevaba centímetros por encima del suelo. Se preguntaba cómo no había podido darse cuenta de que lo cogían si estaba detrás de él, muy cerca, cuando interpuso su cuerpo entre aquella sombra.

-¡¡Edward!-no había sido intencionado llamarlo por el nombre, aunque tampoco era tiempo para sentirse avergonzado. Escuchó un grito que se ahogó enseguida en la garganta del pequeño alquimista Nacional. Suspiró hondo, sin saber qué hacer.

-Coro…nel…No quiero…Morir…-dos lágrimas, agua salada y pura, rodaron por las mejillas del joven. Roy se mordió un labio, todavía indeciso. Estaba entre medio de un tipo que se preparaba para dispararle de nuevo, y otro que tenía la vida de Edward en sus manos.

En realidad, la tenía él, según qué decidiese hacer.

_Yo tampoco quiero morir…No de esta manera, y menos siendo aún un perro del ejército…_pensó. _Pero tampoco…quiero perderle… ¡No puede morir, no él, tan joven, tan vivo, tan…!_

La bala pasó silbando por su lado, yendo directa al abdomen de Edward, quien se dobló un instante al sentir tal dolor, vomitando sangre por la boca, pero casi sin aire. Y seguía llorando, sin poder utilizar la alquimia para defenderse porque no podía mover el brazo.

-¡¡EDWARD!-de nuevo su nombre, no Full Metal. Y lo había gritado con ganas, muchas ganas. Y con dolor. Y con miedo, muchísimo más miedo del que nunca había tenido, preguntándose cómo era posible que sufriese más verle moribundo a él, que a cualquier otro.

Nuevamente una bala, penetrando esta vez en la pierna buena del rubio. Ya ni siquiera pudo chillar de dolor, o emitir sonido o movimiento alguno. No le quedaban fuerzas con las que hacerlo.

-...Roy…-consiguió musitar, antes de dejar caer su cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, hacia un lado. Ese que seguía sujetándolo, lo soltó, haciendo que chocase contra el suelo.

Y desapareció.

Y el de la pistola también.

-¡¡EDWARD!-se lanzó a su lado, sin pararse a profundizar la situación. ¿Cómo podía nadie desaparecer así, de repente? Lo agarró de los hombros, olvidando las heridas que el pequeño tenía, sacudiéndolo con violencia, pensando que lo único que quería es que estuviese vivo, deseaba que abriese los ojos, que le insultase, que lo odiase, lo que fuera, menos que muriera, así, en sus manos. Se dio cuenta de que no había muerto en sus manos porque cuando lo cogió, ya no había vida en él. Angustiado, con el corazón comprimido, lo rodeó con sus brazos, transmitiéndole su poder del calor, y abrazándolo, abrazándolo con tan fuerza que en divagaciones pensó que lo partiría, tan delicado que era ahora ante sus ojos-Ed…Edward…-lloró.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con dos dorados y grandes, mirándolo preocupado, pero que al ver que despertaba sus cejas se formaron en v maliciosa, que dejó una voz de adolescente que él conocía a la perfección estallase a su vez.

-¡Eso le pasó por no querer…!-no pudo terminar la frase, porque como en su sueño provocado por el desmayo, lo atrapó entre sus brazos, apretando y temiendo que ese fuera el verdadero sueño, y que se desvaneciese allí mismo, cual nieve evaporada.

-Estás vivo, Ed…

-Yo…Lo sé Coronel pero…

-Estás vivo…-repitió, gozoso, sintiendo que lloraba, esta vez de felicidad- Vivo, vivo…

-Coronel…

-Voy a protegerte.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues protegiéndote, enano Full Metal.-dijo, separándose repentinamente de él y evitando que las lágrimas se viesen, levantándose con una sonrisa dulce en la boca.

En otros momentos, el rubio le habría gritado, pero su confusión era tal que no pudo hacer nada más que seguirle cuando se puso a caminar.

Se detuvo, tenso.

Roy sabía qué ocurría.

Pero esta vez no iba a titubear.

Le había prometido que le iba a proteger…E iba a cumplir su promesa.

¿Raro? Bueno, si me dices aunque sea eso en un review, ya te estaré agradecida


End file.
